


【闪恩】黄金沙

by Rokuya



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Other, 吉尔伽美什 - Freeform, 恩奇都 - Freeform, 闪恩 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:37:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokuya/pseuds/Rokuya





	【闪恩】黄金沙

[黄金沙]

“那么为了娶你？本王又该付出什么？丰收的女神？”

吉尔伽美什与恩奇都席地而坐，总是比新婚的女人还要讲究的王此刻却毫不在意自己的脚趾是否被泥土沾染，自己的衣袍是否被血水溅上。

“是饭食飨宴，还是琼浆美酒？”  
他轻蔑的笑道，将几天前同眼前的女神说过的话语一再重复，又将高贵的衣摆卷起，再不愿意去看那绯红盈满了面颊的女神。

“怎么，持有尊神傲慢的丰收女神害羞的说不出话来了吗，伊什塔尔”

吉尔伽美什又将女神的恶德一一细数，不论是女神爱过的狮子还是牡马，牧羊人还是守院者，俊美的王刀剑一样的言语夹杂不带掩饰的嘲讽的笑。

“别再说这种令本王捧腹的笑话了，丰收女神”  
吉尔伽美什俊美的脸庞沾上尘土，他却随手将其抹去，坐在身边的恩奇都甚至能听见挚友的血脉里都喷薄着张狂的笑声。

可恼羞成怒的女神跳上了乌鲁克的城垣，涨红的脸颊宛若天边的云霞，吉尔伽美什重复的话语令她想起再神殿内被乌鲁克国王残酷的大骂，再她下巴笔直，嘴唇没有一点曲线，唇红齿白。她像歌唱一样开启嘴唇，以恶毒的言语与诅咒投降乌鲁克的王。

吉尔伽美什承下所有恶言诅咒，就像喝水吃饭一样寻常，他将打磨精致的武器捡起，让长矛的尖头再次穿透“公牛”的身体，嚣张狂妄令女神瞪圆了眼睛。

“我在吉尔伽美什王的城中见过许许多多的女人们，她们的美丽不及您的半根手指”恩奇都挖出“公牛”的心脏，满手鲜血又附满泥沙，他又掰下“公牛”的大腿将它笔直扔向女神的面颊。

“啊，这可真是头痛”

他站在吉尔伽美什身前，连不曾皱起的眉间都印上阴霾的模样。  
“区区一介兵器的我自然是没有立场呢，可如果尊敬的女神认为恶腐发臭的诅咒是必须下达的神罚”他手心里跳跃着刺耳的闪电，连美丽如林中仙女好看的头发都像野兽一样微微炸起。

“我就会像刺穿这头‘蠢驴’一样，也让您尝尝同样的痛楚。”

也不知道是不是与王呆的时间久了，恩奇都脑子里总是刻印着吉尔伽美什的一静一动，就连傲慢的表情也能学个十成十，看得吉尔伽美什忍不住发笑。

丰收女神被扔了满脸秽物，怒气将她卷席，就连曼妙的姿态也不再保持，玉石做的双手也不停颤抖，她发誓要令神罚降临人间，也赌咒要令吉尔伽美什在绝望中亲吻自己的脚尖。

可天降的英雄无所畏惧，黄金之王也捧腹大笑。  
幼发拉底河把他们的双手洗净，乌鲁克的城中，祝捷典礼高唱着凯旋的盛歌。

吉尔伽美什喝够了美酒，受尽称颂与赞美。  
可他那不久前还嚣张跋扈的至宝却悄悄从他身边溜走，恩奇都与顽皮的孩童牵起双手，与农妇跳起舞，与士兵斗起势。他大口大口喝着啤酒，享用面包。就像一个真正的人类一样活着。

血液中的燥热又一次翻涌起来，王依旧高高在上，凝视那个因为一场完全不公平的掰手腕游戏胜利后而感到沾沾自喜的，他的至宝。

一如某天，在盛开着黄金麦穗的田野里，恩奇都赶走了野鸽子，偷偷的趴在泥巴地上享受日光的温情和土地的脉搏。他就像一株活泼淘气的野草，只需要一点雨水与阳光的滋润，就足够他开心上好一阵子。

恩奇都对上吉尔伽美什的目光，穿过无数的歌谣和琼浆。

吉尔伽美什吻上他的肩膀，啃咬他的脖颈，将他朋友身上的每一处都抚摸。  
他双手抚摸在恩奇都的腰间，宽厚的手掌揉压他的皮肤，直到他浑身都泛起粉红。

发烫的皮肤之下躁动着，恩奇都掀起自己的衣袍，与吉尔伽美什紧紧依贴，他含住国王的手指，用舌头将它们包裹，外界的声音都慢慢离它们而去，只剩下心脏跳动的声音，格外恼人。

吉尔伽美什搅动起指尖，像是模仿交合的动作一样在他口中卷曲指关节又搅动起来，毫无规则的进出着。唾液顺着恩奇都的嘴角流下，下半身的硬物炙热发烫，他贴着吉尔伽美什的身体有一下没一下的摩擦着，就好像要将自己的身体与金色国王融合在一起。

“这可不像你”  
恩奇都红着一双眼睛，来不及吞咽的唾液都封入吉尔伽美什的口中，他轻轻撕咬王的唇瓣，与他舌尖灵活纠缠在一起，吉尔伽美什压下恩奇都的舌头轻轻碾压，房间里只有昏暗的灯烛和粘腻的水声。

“你倒是说说，这像不像你，恩奇都”  
吉尔伽美什揉捏他朋友的臀肉又轻轻挤压，若是有第三双眼睛他就一定能看见恩奇都在他双手蹂躏下扭动的腰肢和缩进又开合的粉色洞口。

“呼啊……”恩奇都并不肯放过他的唇舌，他挂在吉尔伽美什身上，攀上厚实的肩膀，  
呼吸都带着湿热，全都被乌鲁克的光辉之王吞下腹中。

收割麦子的季节本不应令恩奇都产生如此燥热的感觉，可他的脑已经无法思考，所有的注意力都在被扯下的长裤与吉尔伽美什作乱的手上。  
“吉尔……可以了……”

可惜吉尔伽美什今夜异常的有耐性，哪怕他自傲的下半身物件已经比珍爱的宝石还要坚硬。

“可以什么？”  
他手指抵上小小的甬道入口处碾磨着，轻轻按压着软肉的手指没有前进的打算。  
他被打开了，吉尔伽美什却小气极了，被惹恼的小怪兽摁住国王的手臂向更深的地方送去。

“啊……哈啊……可以……”  
乌鲁克的英雄喘着热气，用他亲爱的朋友的手指自我安慰着那份空虚的饥渴感。  
恩奇都的双腿开始有些发软，可这种程度的快乐还不能填满他脑袋里缺少的欲求。他需要吉尔伽美什插进去，然后操他。

“可以……进……啊！”  
吉尔伽美什拨开恩奇都的手，发粗的鼻息像是热浪一样在他唇齿边回荡。他伸出第二根手指狠狠地插入甬道，立刻被洞穴内发烫的软肉贴紧。

恩奇都含着他的手指，肩膀微微颤抖着，他舔上吉尔伽美什的下巴。  
顺从的感受着下身隐私的那处传来的快感，他感觉到吉尔伽美什的手指进入他，又带着烦躁反反复复侵犯他。本来嚣张的嘴巴只来得及吐出甜腻的呻吟，近似撒娇般的，恩奇都扭动自己。

他身体前倾，将吉尔伽美什推倒在华丽的王帐之下，湿漉漉的淫靡液体流淌了金色国王一手，又顺着手掌流下，来到手臂。

吉尔伽美什搂住他的后背，使他靠近自己，他舔吻着恩奇都上身硬挺的粉色浆果，也将恩奇都的洞穴打开。

翡翠泥巴人学会了享受欢愉也习惯了朋友的身体，他握住自己与朋友的硬物上下抚弄摩擦，可即便情欲的快感已经把他整个人吞没，乌鲁克的天降的英雄也还是有一双明亮的眼睛，流萤水波在他眼中流淌。

“嗯……啊……啊……”  
吉尔伽美什托起恩奇都的身体，将自己送进他的体内。  
是手指完全不能给予他的快乐，恩奇都的大脑还在正常运转着。  
可被滚烫的肉刃贯穿抽插的认知令他止不住的颤抖。

他并不觉得疼痛，只是心脏酸胀的感觉就像是要溢出池塘的泉水。  
不论是哪儿，他都被填充的满满当当。

他自己炙热的东西不受控地溢出几点白灼，身后也已经被抽插的不成样子。  
吉尔伽美什对这具身体的了解全然展现在他坏脾气的性爱技巧上。  
他碾过恩奇都身体里最敏感的位置，却无视身上这个只顾着享受的坏东西的难耐和紧紧吸住他的，恩奇都的后腔软肉。自顾自的将自己塞进去。

被惹恼的人生起了气，哆嗦着扭动起腰肢。  
把自己的腺体撞在吉尔伽美什的东西上，他喉结滚动，只能发出粘人的喊叫。

“嗯……这可真是热情”  
吉尔伽美什捏住他的下巴强迫他与自己对视，奖励般的把恩奇都狠狠操弄。  
“野兽怎么也改不了咬人的习惯，你感觉到了？你下面都在咬着我”

恩奇都脑中嗡嗡作响，吉尔伽美什的声音像是甜蜜的蛊惑一样混响。  
他忍不住抚摸上自己的阳具，套弄起来。听着吉尔伽美什混蛋的声音恩奇都突兀的收紧后穴，极端紧致甚至有些绞痛的快感令吉尔伽美什头皮有些发麻，他打了一下恩奇都的屁股，明显不满事态的发展。

他翻身压住恩奇都，不讲理的再次插入进湿透的甬道里去，紧紧往下压的臀部令恩奇都不得不将自己打开到最大，水液顺着大腿流下去，恩奇都的脸埋在软垫里，完全不想回答吉尔伽美什所说的任何话。

他突然想起久远久远的过去，在森林中所见的，野兽之间的交姘，也像是现在他和吉尔伽美什这样。

他被吉尔伽美什骑在身下，随着他的挺进抽插而摆出接受的姿态，滚烫的精液挂在他身前的柱状顶端，又滴落在被褥上。

吉尔伽美什的腹胸拥抱住他的后背，挤压着他的后穴，想将自己送进恩奇都身体中更深更深的位置。

“不行……啊……你再……就……嗯……”  
一句完整的句子也连接不起来，恩奇都被玩弄着后穴和胸前的乳头。一门心思只想着怎么让自己更舒服，他抓住吉尔伽美什的手臂像是水面上唯一的浮标一样，恩奇都咬上吉尔伽美什的手臂，又一下一下的舔吻被自己咬出来的伤口。

“啊唔……里……啊！你！”  
恩奇都颤抖着到达高潮，白色的液体溅射出来，也将吉尔伽美什滚烫的精液吃下肚里。

恩奇都呼出热气，又吸入丰收季冰冷的空气。  
他的脑子逐渐清醒，外界的声响又清晰起来。他气鼓鼓地去踹吉尔伽美什，甚至想要把这个不顾他意愿的混蛋踢下床去。

吉尔伽美什抓住恩奇都的脚踝，也看光了他腿间美景。  
他轻声笑着，语气像极了哄骗小孩子的陌生老骗子。

“闹别扭吗恩奇都，还是说你不舒服？”

“你害我要做麻烦的清理”  
恩奇都挣开他的手，有些餍足的蹭上自己脑袋旁边的软和垫子。

“哈，你也可以选择留在肚子里”  
吉尔伽美什抱起他的朋友，也将温柔的吻落在恩奇都仍旧发红的眼睛上。

“我现在还有力气跟你打架哦”  
恩奇都动也不动任由他抱着，挑衅地与他碰着额头。“再杀一头牛都没问题哦”

吉尔伽美什被这句话逗得哈哈大笑起来，就像又回到了神殿外依旧欢腾的祝典，听到了最美妙的歌喉一样高兴。

“竟敢将我与诸神的玩具作比较？恩奇都，谁给你的胆子”  
吉尔伽美什拍拍恩奇都的脑袋，挠他的痒肉，他们笑作一团。吉尔伽美什又回想起在麦穗的田野里，趴在泥土上睡觉做梦的他的野兽朋友，就像淹没在沙地里的一株野草。

而现在枕在他腿上的这株野草，其身体的每一处都染上自己的味道，也成了黄金的碎屑，黄金的流沙。

“那你预备要把我怎么办呢”  
恩奇都噗嗤笑出声，彻底惹恼了吉尔伽美什。在拖着他去浴池沐浴与压着他在来上一回美事之间反复权衡，最终乌鲁克的国王还是决定应该好好享受“胜利的喜悦”和盛“宴的美餐”。

而恩奇都则听到来自石窗之外子民的呼喝。  
与来自星河之上，诸神的声音。


End file.
